


Drives

by errantimpulses



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantimpulses/pseuds/errantimpulses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart takes Kon out for a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drives

"Check out the view! Isn't that awesome?"

"Stop checking out the view! Eyes on the road! Ack!" Kon covered his eyes as Bart swerved madly, passing a sixteen-wheeler, completely ignoring the blaring of the horn that followed the action. Why had he agreed to this? He'd never driven with Bart, but he'd heard stories. Horrible stories. But when Bart had shown up in his drive, swinging the keys to a slightly beat-up Romanaclef, he'd been wishing for an excuse to get away from his chores. Bart was so excited, bragging about all the customizations he'd made, it'd been hard to even think about saying no. Then the Kents had come from the house, and had been so ecstatic to see he had a friend stopping by, they'd ushered him away from the haystacks, and practically forced him into the car. Of course, the looks of pleasure on their faces had quickly given way to horror as Bart floored it down the street. Less than a half an hour later, they'd already entered and exited five different townships of Kansas.

His stomach lurched as Bart cut a sharp corner, and he reassured himself that all four wheels had stayed on the ground. They really had. He wanted to look over at the dash to see how fast they were going, but he was sure that way laid madness. "Don't you think you'd better – cat!" And there was no way his brain would accept the all four wheels staying on the pavement theory as Bart turned the wheel to avoid the feline.

"Don't worry, I see it. Honestly, Kon, I'm registering everything at super-speed." Another corner, and Kon was sure he'd have to apologize for the impressions his fingers were making in the car as he gripped the dash for support. "I'm seeing things at a speed you'd probably see them at while walking. Take that over-turned trashcan for example."

"What trashc-!" Again he had to cover his eyes. It was a slight comfort to know that Bart really was picking things up faster than Kon could see. Very slight.

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I think there's a burger joint around the corner, we could do drive-thru and eat in the car."

"No!" Bart glanced sideways at him. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I'm hungry too. But maybe we could sit inside? I just don't like eat when I'm…" being tossed around at high speeds and fearing for my life, "…moving."  
Bart shrugged. "Fair enough," he said, pulling into a parking space.

"So…" Kon started as they brought their food to a table, "…why the hell do you need a car, man? I mean, seriously, what's the point? Couldn't you get anywhere you needed to go like, a zillion times faster just running?"

Bart shrugged and shoved some fries in his mouth. "It's more fun with someone else," he mumbled through them. "And if I want to hang out with someone who doesn't know who I am, we have to walk. That's so boooring. Driving is much more fun."

"Fun, right," Kon muttered. He wondered if he'd be able to somehow skip the ride home without hurting Bart's feelings.

"And even if someone knows about…you know…, it's a bit of a pain to have to carry them around all over the place, and I never know if I should wear the suit in case someone can see, or what. And I never know when I should slow down to keep everything inconspicuous. Like, if we'd run here, should I have run right up to the register? Outside the door? Down the block? Which is least noticeable?"

Kon spluttered on his drink. "And you peeling into the lot at sixty-five miles an hours isn't noticeable!?"

Bart grinned. "Come on, Kon. It's noticeable, but not really abnormal. As opposed to a kid running into the lot at sixty-five."

"Okay," Kon conceded. "There are some upsides to it, I guess. It's just. It seems like it would take longer...I guess I just don't understand why you'd bother. I dunno."

"Kon," Bart said, and the tone of his voice pulled at Kon's attention. Bart's eyes were huge and desperate as he leaned forward. "I'm going insane here. With nothing to do. No one to see. All my friends are still back in Manchester, and sometimes I go down to see them, but it's not the same. If I tell Jay I'm going for a drive, he lets me out for a while without any problems, without supervision."

"Come on! You're a superhero! There's plenty of stuff to do in Keystone, I bet. Hell, Flash's rogues gallery-"

"—Is Flash's," Bart said bitterly. "He's _the Flash_. He's always got everything covered, or he says he does. He doesn't need or want my help. He makes that abundantly clear every time I happen to run into him."

"Ouch," Kon offered weakly. He didn't like to get involved in discussions involving families, or mentors. The fact that the Flash was both to Bart made this doubly uncomfortable. Yay.

"And should he need or want help, he always calls Jay. And Jay usually tells me to stay put. Or, if I'm _allowed_ to go with him, I'm told to stay back and observe. At least Max didn't do that. Max would let me go out and do what I wanted, and sure, he'd be a real jerk and yell at me if he thought I'd screwed up, but he never stopped me from doing something. Max was cool like tha-!" Bart clapped both hands over his mouth, eyes wide. After a moment he removed them and hissed, "See? Insane!"

Kon chuckled nervously. Bart seemed a little upset and out of sorts, and Kon wasn't good at talking through this kind of stuff. "Um. Well, I'm sure it'll all work out." Well. That was a lame response, he thought. To hide his awkwardness, he crumpled up his burger wrapper, saying, "Well, I'd better get going…."

"Wait, no!" Bart said, jumping to his feet. "It's not even ten o'clock! Come on, let's just hang out for a bit more? We could go to a movie or something?" Without waiting for an answer, Bart pulled Kon out the door of the restaurant, back to the car.

Okay, with the exception of getting to the theater, that was an activity involving minimal driving. He could do that. "That…..sounds good. Where's the theater at?" he asked, getting into the car.

"It's just round the corner. It'll take, like, a minute to get there."

"Yeah? Could we walk to it? You know, cause it's such a nice night and all," he stammered.

"Um," Bart looked over at him as he started the car, an unreadable expression on his face. "Not really."

"But—eek!" And he totally hadn't said eek. He'd said something else, something that wasn't eek, but had only sounded like eek due to the squealing of the tires. That was right. After one of the most horrifying minutes of his life, Kon saw why they couldn't have walked.

"Isn't this great?" Bart said, after getting their tickets and pulling past the main gates. The drive-in had seen better days - there were only three cars aside from theirs, spread out across the lot. "Is this good for you?" Bart asked as he pulled into a space.

"It's fine," Kon said.

"You sure? You want it closer?"

"No, it's okay."

"Further back, then?"

"No."

Bart paused, looking nervous for some reason. "Maybe more to the right?" he blurted out.

"For god's sake, no! If you want to move, we can move, but I'm fine right here. What's with you?"

"Nothing's with me, what's with you?" Bart asked, grinning maniacally, eyes wide. Kon was contemplating asking him in all seriousness if anything was really wrong, before Bart changed the subject saying, "So, have you heard anything about this movie?"

"Have I heard anything? Have I heard anything? What're you, psycho? People have been waiting for this movie to come out for, like, ever."  
Bart shrugged. "I know that! I was just trying to make conversation. I heard it wasn't as good as the first two."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh, now you've ruined it for me."

"Really? Were you looking forward to it that much?"

"Nah. I haven't actually seen the first two."

Bart blinked at him. "You haven't? Why're you going to see this one, then?"

Kon shrugged, grinning. "Cause you want to see it." He doesn't mention that if it might cheer Bart up and get him back to normal, and didn't involve the car moving, he'd do practically anything. They'd had it in Young Justice - Bart was the perky one, Tim was the broody one, and he was the cool one. Lately, though, he thought all of them were getting a little too broody. He was still the cool one, but Bart definitely needed to get perky again. So if a drive-in movie could do that, so be it.

Half a smile formed on Bart's face, then quickly vanished. "Did you want to see something else? We could go somewhere else."

"No! I don't mind at all. I've been meaning to see them, but just haven't gotten around to it. So maybe now I've seen one, I'll see the others."

Bart just stared at him for a bit, like he didn't trust Kon's answer, but then just shrugged and flipped on the radio, pressing buttons until it was on the right station for them to hear the advertisements. "Oooh, food!" Bart cried, eyes going up to the screen. "Snack bar time!"  
Kon chuckled and followed Bart out of the car and to the refreshment stand.

"Christ, don't you get sick of that stuff?" Kon asked as Bart finished placing his order, and was now trying to fit the various items of food being handed to him by the somewhat frightened attendant into pockets, or trying to balance them in his arms. Kon, who'd settled himself with just a drink, lent a hand, and soon they were back in the car, and Bart busied himself with unwrapping his purchases. And fiddling with the dials.

"Is that loud enough for you?" he asked when the previews came on.

"Sure." Kon made himself comfortable, spreading out across the bench seat. It almost felt a bit surreal. He hadn't known there were any drive-ins in Kansas. But hey, you learn something new everyday. And he could see why people had started going to drive-ins – the car seat wasn't as comfortable as, say, his couch, but it was a lot more comfortable than those theater seats. And there wasn't anyone around to hear them, or yell at them if they talked. Kon tried to keep up a running conversation while the previews were showing, there wasn't anything good coming out anyway. Bart had suddenly started acting nervous and jumpy, and Kon wanted to figure out why. Did Bart want to bare his soul about something to Kon? Tell him some traumatic childhood memory? Confess he was running away? Worry aloud if he was turning evil? Kon tried to put out some feelers. "You know. I was hatched from a tube."

Bart's eyebrows shot up and his mouthed worked wordlessly for a moment. "What?!" he finally asked.

"Well, that was kinda traumatic, don't you think? What about you? Anything traumatic happen recently?"

"Other than this just now?"

"Aw, forget it."

Bart paused. "Did they feed you?"

"Huh?"

"In the tube. Like, how did you eat? Were you fed intravenously, or soaked in this nutrient broth?"

"Shut up."

"No, I'm curious. I really am." Kon punched Bart lightly on the arm, barely hard enough to get a wince. Bart just grinned and continued, "And what did you wear? Were you hatched in that suit, or did you have a little 'S' diaper?"

Bart dodged the next punch as much as the car would allow, laughing breathlessly.

"'S' diaper, then?"

"Don't make me come over there."

"Yeah, try it, diaper-boy."

"Goddamn it, I didn't wear a diaper!" He shoved Bart. Who shoved back, giggling. Kon channeled a little of his tactile telekinesis into the next shove, and winced as Bart grunted and grabbed his hand. Maybe it was a little too much of his TTK...

"Sorry," he started to say, but didn't get to finished the word, as Bart tugged on his arm, pulling him down closer. Kon's breath left him in his confusion, and Bart stopped them there, with their mouths less than an inch apart. Then closed the distance.

Kon wanted to push him off, but his hands wouldn't move. It took less than a second for Bart to shove his tongue past Kon's lips, and Kon couldn't help but groan. Bart's tongue darted around quickly, hot and wet, tasting like candy, and it almost seemed like Bart was trying to explore him as thoroughly as possible as quickly as possible. He grabbed at Kon's arms and pulled himself over to him, kicking the candy and drinks off the seat and straddling him.

"Bart!" Kon gasped, finally pushing him away.

"Kon," Bart moaned, and moved down to bite at Kon's neck.

"What're you….oh, fuck…." He bit his lip as Bart slipped his hands under his shirt and pinched his nipples. "Why are you…"

"Shh," Bart said before trying to kiss him again. With a shuddering gasp, Kon regained his self-control, grabbed Bart's shoulders, and pushed him off, backing away a bit for good measure.

"Fuck, Bart, you're _gay_?!"

"Fuck, Kon," Bart mimicked, "you say that like it's a bad thing. But no." Bart pulled himself together so he was kneeling on the seat, arms forward. "I'm a….I'm a people person." Bart snickered. As he crawled forward, Kon had to look away, the way Bart moved his hips was too much. "I'm sorry I startled you. Was it too fast? Do you want it slow? I can do it slow." Bart brought his hand up and turned Kon's face to his. "Bet you don't believe that..." Slowly he leaned down and licked Kon's lips. And kept licking them after they'd parted. "...but I can prove it..."

His heart had to be trying to escape through his chest. Each movement of Bart's tongue sent electricity shooting through his body. "I don't know if it's too fast, or if it's…."

"If it's what?"

"If it's right. If we should do this at all."

"Are you turned on? Do you like this?" Bart ducked his head and swiped his tongue along Kon's neck at that, making him groan again.

"Oh, god, yes, but-"

"But nothing. If it feels good, just go with it, right? Who cares what you do and who it's with, as long as everyone's cool with it. I'm cool with it. Are you cool with it?"

Kon hesitated. Cool with it? No. A million times no. Tempted anyway? "I…" Any indecision left in his mind disappeared as Bart ran his hand over the bulge in his jeans. Kon threw his head back, panting, as Bart continued to rub slowly, fixing him with those yellow eyes that almost seemed to glow. "I'm…I'm okay with it. What do you want to do?"

"Anything. Everything," Bart whispered into his ear, licking for good measure.

"Oh. That." Sounded like a nice plan. Stupidly, Kon realized he still hadn't moved his hands. He brought them up slowly, running them under the back of Bart's shirt. He felt Bart's smile against his lips, and moved his hands faster, fingertips skating across the lean muscle. Bart moaned loudly, and Kon blinked. "We're in public," he said, pulling back.

"Yuh-huh, you think they care?" Bart didn't even glance out the window, but Kon did, and saw Bart was right. A few more cars had shown up since they'd arrived, but they'd spaced themselves out, and Bart's windows were the only ones that weren't completely fogged. Kon looked forward, wondering when the movie had started. "Come on, Kon, I'm…." Bart pulled Kon's hand down to his own groin, pressing against it, eyes rolling. Kon stared down, fascinated, and moved his hand slightly, rubbing. Bart gasped, and both hands flew to Kon's pants, pulling at the buckle and button. "That's no good," Bart muttered as he moved off Kon's lap. Kon made a small noise of abandonment and tried to grab at Bart but stopped when he realized Bart wasn't leaving, just changing position. Bart twisted around until he was lying on his back, looking up at Kon, and undid his pants while he kicked off his shoes. He lifted his hips to pull them down. Kon tried not to stare, but he'd never seen another guy naked like this before. He licked his lips and rested his hands on Bart's naked thighs, caressing them lightly and causing Bart to throw his head back, moaning. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he'd never had any feelings towards Bart like this before, but the feel of his legs under Kon's hands felt…. It felt right, like having Bart on his back, pantless, was what everything since they first met in Keystone had been leading up to. Kon realized he was probably going a little crazy. He moved his hands in slow circles, fingers sliding underneath Bart's knees. Bart let out a little whimper, and moved his hips slowly. Kon licked his lips and let his fingers roam up the back of Bart's thighs, again in small, light circles. A tingling, almost electrical, sensation was running up through his fingertips. It was unusual, and he flattened his hands against Bart's legs, tried to touch as much as he could. Bart gasped, reaching up to grab at Kon's shoulders. "Oh Kon…. You gonna just tease me, or you gonna fuck me?"

"….Fuck…?" Kon felt incredibly slow and stupid.

Bart propped himself up on his elbows, grinning. "Yeah. I want you to fuck me. Was I being too subtle? Or do you not want to? We don't have to, we could just fool around, I guess. But I…" Bart sat up and began licking his neck again, hands running quickly over his pecs and biceps.

"…Bart's it's not that I don't want to…." Bart froze. "It's just I've…not with a guy, you know?"

"Is that all? It's not that different than with a girl. Well. Okay, a little. But not that different. I mean, unless you're…but you're not… This time." Bart smirked up at him. Kon was stopped from retorting by Bart's lips against his, gently. "So," he murmured softly, keeping light contact, "do you want to?"

Kon closed his eyes and kissed back, pushing against Bart until he was on his back again. Bart was too young. Kon was just letting his hormones control him. They had to work on the same team. These realizations, and others, ran through his mind, telling him not to do this. He couldn't really focus on those reasons, couldn't actually recognize them, what with Bart laid out in front of him like this, soft and warm and willing. He leaned back to undo his own pants. "Just tell me what you want, okay?"

"Will do."

"So are you…uh, ready?"

"I'm ready as soon as I take off my pants," Bart said, legs moving past Kon's sides and resting on his back.

"…Okay. Hey, don't we need something, like, lube and…you know…?"

Bart lowered a leg off Kon's back and kicked at the glove compartment. Kon sat back and opened it to find a bottle of lube and an almost-empty box of condoms. Kon blinked at the box and shook it, then looked down at Bart. "You do this often?"

Bart shrugged. "Define often."

Kon's mouth dropped. "Who with?"

"Um," Bart said. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Kon. Nuzzled his neck playfully. "You don't know them."

"I didn't ask if I knew them."

Bart pouted. "Nobody really. A couple girls from my old school. They don't mind that I only come by randomly. I was pretty popular there. Still am. Heh. Oh! I just realized you do know one of them! Cissie!"

"Cissie?! Arrowette Cissie?" Kon spluttered.

"Yeah. But we don't really do that much. She lets me lick her, though…." Bart's eyes slipped closed, and he turned his head sideways, sticking out his tongue and running it between Kon's lips. "Mmm…." Kon really couldn't decide whether to be affronted or turned on. Bart's eyes opened again, "Are we gonna do this? I really need-"

"So Cissie and a couple girls from school? How many girls?"

"Um. Right now?" Bart ticked off his fingers. "Only seven."

"Only?! Jesus, Bart, do they know about each other?"  
Bart shrugged. "I dunno. I'm not sneaky about it. And it's a small school. They might."

"Well. I guess that's…okay...that you're not sneaky... And that's it?"

"Kon, can we talk about this after?" Bart whined, running his hands down Kon's chest, over his abdomen, and then along his inner thighs. Kon forced his breathing to remain steady.

"Anyone else?"

"Um. Currently? One of my friends from my old school." Bart snatched the box of condoms from Kon at this point, removed one and threw the box back into the glove compartment. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it onto Kon. "We done with twenty questions?"

"Wait, I thought it was seven from your old school," Kon said, confused.

"No, seven girls from my old school. Cissie. And one boy from my old school," Bart said, not looking Kon in the eye as he applied a libel amount of lubricant to Kon's dick. "And god, fuck, Kon, if we don't do this soon I'm gonna explode. Please? Unless you're really mad at me for sleeping with them, and don't want to do this because of that, we can talk about whatever you want later," Bart backed away and lifted Kon's shirt over his head, tossing it into the back seat. He bit his lip as he stared at Kon's chest, then closed his eyes and ...hummed. "God, you're hot," he muttered softly. Bart opened his eyes, focusing them on Kon's as he raised his hands to toy at Kon's nipples. Kon gasped at the sensation the lube left on Bart's fingers gave. Bart pushed himself away until he was on his back once more. His hands were still raised, scratching and pinching Kon's nipples. Kon realized that, at this point, he couldn't not do this. He gingerly lowered himself onto Bart.

"I'm just worried," Kon murmured.

"Don't worry," Bart panted as he grabbed Kon's dick, guiding him gently. Kon bit his lip and pushed in slowly. "Okay, just, wait for a sec…now, oooh. Yes. Just." He moaned softly as Kon made a shallow thrust.

"No, I am," and Kon knew he'd need to get this out now, otherwise he'd get caught up in how hot and tight Bart is around him, and the fingers clawing in his short hair. "Is this just another thing for you? Oh fuck, Bart!" Bart rolled his hips again.

"Sometimes," he said, and his eyes closed. It's dark outside, but the light from the screen allowed Kon to see how flushed Bart was. He could reach out and feel the heat radiating from his skin, could feel it all around him. And he was beautiful. Not the annoying, impulsive brat Kon first met. Not the annoying, know-it-all brat that Kon has to deal with on the weekends. He was just Bart. Living in the moment and enjoying it. Kon started to plant soft kisses over Bart's face, reaching down to grab Bart's hips and bring him into his thrusts.

Bart cried out sharply, gasping, and pulled Kon down further, forcing Kon's head into the crook of his neck. Bart wriggled his body a bit, and Kon felt the new wetness of more precome. Bart moaned against Kon's ear. "Sometimes," he started again, panting, "when I let Preston on top? Like this? I…I pretend it's you."

"Oh goddamn it…." Bart's legs locked around each other against the small of his back.  
"And I have to be careful…of not calling out your name. But I want to. 'Oh, Kon,' I want to... oh, oh, _Kon_ ," Bart clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the cry he made as he came, bucking and vibrating. Kon thought he'd really be able to last longer, but the vibrating pushed him over the brink. He bit into Bart's neck, and something in the back of his mind told him to be careful not to hurt him, but then his mind exploded, and couldn't tell him anything. Bart echoed his grunt with a whimper and turned his head to lick at Kon's face as Kon tried to get his breath back. "Oh man, oh Kon, oh, that was good. That was great," Bart moaned as Kon pulled out. "You're so…I've wanted this for so long….I've wanted it before I knew what _this_ was." He planted quick kisses on Kon's forehead. Kon sighed softly. He felt warm all over. Content. Bart was petting his back, still murmuring his praises. He was... relaxed. That was it. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. He felt himself drifting off, then started fully awake as he remembered where they were. He shoved himself up, poking Bart to make him do the same. It didn't take much, as Bart was still focused on fondling him lightly. "Post-coital petting now. Cuddling. Come on?" There was a goofy grin on his face, but it didn't quite hide the worried tone in his voice. Did he honestly believe Kon would just bolt after _that_?

Kon stroked a finger along Bart's cheek gently to reassure him. "All the petting, cuddling, snuggling, whatever, you want. Just, after we get out clothes back on." There was still an urge to sleep settled into his body, but Kon figured that being found asleep in a drive-in with another boy would be much better than being found asleep in a drive-in naked with another naked boy. Bart was, of course, suddenly dressed before Kon could blink, and trying to help Kon with getting his clothes back on.

"It's much less fun in reverse," he complained before snuggling up against Kon. They'd missed half the movie, but it didn't matter. Neither could really focus their sleepy eyes enough to actually pay attention. Kon stroked Bart's hair slowly, getting appreciative noises. "Kon?" Bart asked after a while.

"...yeah?"

"After I drive you home?" Kon's stomach lurched. He was fully awake again. How could he have forgotten about that? Bart continued, not noticing a thing. "Do you think we could do this in one of the haylofts?"

Kon's jaw dropped. It closed again with an audible click. The ride home looked a lot more bearable.


End file.
